Pokemon Adventures Kanto - The Story of Jeff
by DrowsyDragon
Summary: Part One or Chapter one of Jeff's adventures through Kanto this will be mostly about things i did through out the game so the story will be a little generic if you have ever played Pokemon Blue,Red,Yellow,Fire Red or Leaf Green there wont be any major twists or turns in the story for you and this might not be the story you are looking for.


A shaggy brown haired boy awakes to his alarm clock going off next to his bed, "Today's the big day." he said to himself he rolled out of bed and ran over to his closet changed out his PJ's and into his cloths baggy black cargo pants his favorite T-shirt and a black unbuttoned over shirt. Jeff walked across the room over to his mirror and looked as his reflection for a minute, "Today's the day Jeff, Today you get your 1st Pokemon and start your adventure." Jeff ran down the stairs and raced out the door hurrying as fast as he could to the pokemon lab to see Professor Oak and get his first pokemon, After Jeff Arrived at the pokemon lab he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Ready" he said to him self and walked through the door and continued down the hall in tell reaching a large room with a desk in the middle of it on top of the desk sat three pokeball's from a desk in the corner a old man said "Oh why hello there and who might you be?" Jeff turned to the old man and replied "My name is Jeffrey Erickson and im here looking for Professor Oak, have you seen him?" the man got up out of his chair and walked towards Jeff and said "I am the one and only now what can i do for you young man" Jeff smiled widely and said with excitement "today i'm old enough to get my 1st pokemon and start my quest as a pokemon trainer!" Professor Oak slowly walked over to the table "Oh is that so?... well as long as you have permission from your parents then today's your lucky day i have three pokemon for you to chose from" Jeff's smile faded off his face "I don't have any parents." he explained "I lost them a few years ago" Oak put his hand on Jeff's shoulder "my condolences my boy... but on the bright side that means you are ready to chose a pokemon." just at that moment the door swung open and a voice yelled "Yo gramps you here im ready to chose my pokemon" Jeff looked behind him it was the boy who lived a few houses down Gary, "Oh hello Gary this is Jeff he to is getting his 1st pokemon today but he got here 1st so you have to pick after him" Gary let out a sigh "Fine hurry up and pick then im in a hurry to start becoming a pokemon master!" he said loudly, Oak grabbed the 1st pokeball on the desk "Now which pokemon will you chose? the fire pokemon Charmander" a white bolt of light shot from the pokeball and out pop'd a charmander "the water pokemon Squirtle" from the next pokeball the same thing happened but this time a squirtle came out. "Or the Grass type pokemon Bulbasaur?" Jeff thought long and hard about which pokemon he would chose in tell Gary interrupted again and yelled "HURRY UP!" Jeff turned to Oak and said "Ok I've decided... I would like to bring Bulbasaur with me." The little Bulbasaur let out a cry and went back inside its pokeball, then Oak handed over his pokeball and said with a smile "Enjoy your new partner and may your friendship lead you to many adventures." Gary let out a sigh of relief "FIIIINALLY id like to take Charmander!" Gary turned to Jeff and looked at him with fire in his eyes "already getting an edge on the competition" Gary then took his new pokeball and left with out another word "That's my grandson... he's a little over competitive but at heart he's a good kid don't let him get to you Jeff" oak said with a hint of disappointment. Jeff left the lab while waving good bye to the Professor after stoping at home to grab his back pack and reaching the edge of town Jeff paused, starring at the path ahead, Jeff took out his new Bulbasaur's pokeball and griped it tightly "I can do this... im not all on my own anymore" he said to himself putting the pokeball away he took the 1st steps on his adventure not knowing where he will end up in the end but yet couldn't be happier.


End file.
